<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drawing of John Sheppard by mific</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771624">Drawing of John Sheppard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific'>mific</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A profile drawing of John, bare chested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drawing of John Sheppard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another makeover of an old drawing from 2017 (when I started doing traditional art again) - done for the "Makeover" challenge at Drawesome on Dreamwidth. The old drawing started off as a doodle, then I decided to make it into Sheppard but didn't use a reference pic so there's no likeness, just the usual "code for Sheppard" spiky hair and elf ears. For the redraw I used a reference pic and drew the likeness freehand (OMG so much erasing and redrawing). His hair's darkened with charcoal pencil in the redraw, and a little marker was used to deepen some shadows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the redraw</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/a06b/mfvygs3iud6to2pzg.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the old drawing</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>